When using connectors that must be removably connected to flat cable, particularly flat flexible film circuitry, it is desirable to provide a strain relief or other device to prevent the cable from being inadvertently pulled from the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,511 discloses a flat cable connector having a strain relief for securing a cable in the housing. The strain relief is a member having a rigid body portion with resilient latching arms that are engagable with end walls of the housing. A pair of cable-retaining ears extend from the forward edge of the member and have free portions that are received in openings of the cable. The strain relief member is movable in a direction that is perpendicular to the flat flexible film circuitry and requires an amount of space above the connector housing and cable to permit application of and removal of the strain relief housing. It is desirable, however, to have a device for securing the cable in a connector and providing a locking mechanism or strain relief that adds little or no additional size to the connector and preferably a device that does not need to be completely removed from the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,017 discloses a connector for a flexible cable that includes a two piece housing in which a first housing part includes a circuit receiving opening and the second housing part includes a stuffer portion that is moved into the first housing to force the flexible cable into electrical engagement with the terminals within the first housing. The first housing, therefore, must have a cable opening of sufficient depth to receive both the cable and the stuffer. This again, adds size to the connector housing.